Mounting brackets are often secured to a variety of structures for receiving and carrying items, such as electrical equipment and cable bundles. Some supports and mounting brackets suffer from an inability to provide adequate vertical support or horizontal support. Some supports and mounting brackets are unable to support heavy loads. Mounting brackets also suffer from requiring a multiplicity of parts and an inability to achieve quick installation.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a wall bracket for mounting bundles, such as cables, conduits or pipes that are easy and efficient to install. It is also desirable to provide a wall bracket that insures proper alignment when mounting the bundles of cables, conduits or pipes in a vertical direction or a horizontal direction.